White Houses
by LonelyNight
Summary: Song-fic to Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses". My first song-fic ever, so please read and review if you want to see some more. From Hermione's POV. Rated PG-13 for sex, other than that it's pretty clean.


**This is my first song-fic, written to Vanessa Carlton's "White Houses". Please read and review, just so I know if I can keep writing son-fics, I really love writing them. **

**Disclaimer: The song belongs to Vanessa Carlton, or whoever wrote it and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The stuff between belongs to me :)**

"**White Houses"**

_Crashed on the floor when I moved in_  
_This little bungalow with some strange new friends_  
_Stay up too late, and I'm too thin_  
_We promise each other it's till the end_  
_Now we're spinning empty bottles_  
_It's the five of us_  
_With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust_  
_I can't resist the day_  
_No, I can't resist the day_  
  
Hermione sat down heavily on the large couch of the new apartment. She looked around at the walls of the living room and finally felt at home. She had graduated from Hogwart's last year and she had just moved out of Harry's apartment, where she had been staying the past year. She rested her head back and closed her eyes. It was so stressful, life after school. She sighed. She wished that she was back in Hogwart's everyday. Life back then had been happy; it had been fun; and it all seemed so simple. After graduating, she had returned home to find that it didn't feel like home to her anymore. She had got in touch with Harry, who agreed to let her stay in his large apartment, as long as she paid half the rent. Half the rent of his nice apartment was more than Hermione could afford. She took classes at a Muggle university as well as one of the four Wizard universities. Between studying and classes she took a job writing for a local newspaper, earning just enough to scrape by each mouth.  
Then things had gotten better, although she couldn't really say that. Three months ago her mother had died from cancer and had left everything to Hermione. She was glad that she no longer had to worry about money and was even gladder when she told her friends Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco, yes Draco Malfoy. She smiled. Draco was working for the Ministry, after escaping Voldemort and his father he had tuned over to the good side and was now a much respected wizard, only at the age of eighteen.  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco had all agreed to rent a very large bungalow and today Hermione had received the keys.  
The clock on the wall ticked and ticked and Hermione lifted her head when she heard the door squeak open.  
"Anybody home?" Shouted Harry happily, as all four of them walked into the room together carrying boxes of pizza and beer. The boxes were thrown on the coffee table and everybody sat down in the living together.  
Hermione grabbed a bottle of beer and opened it, taking a long drink.  
"Woah, slow down there Hermione." Joked Draco as he grabbed one himself. He sat down beside Hermione on the couch and rested his feet casually on the table, turning on the stereo.  
The time passed so quickly when she was happy with her friends and after having eaten, the five of them sat in a circle on the floor just talking.  
"I wish things would stay like this forever." Whispered Ginny, who rested her head on Harry's shoulder.  
"We all know that this can't last forever." Continued Hermione sadly, looking at each of them in turns.  
"We can always hope." Said Draco quickly, leaning back and smiling lightly.  
"But whatever we do, we'll always be friends." Harry said.  
"For sure." Said Ron.  
"So whatever happens, we'll be friends forever." Said Hermione, smiling.  
  
_Jenny screams out and it's no pose_  
_'Cause when she dances she goes and goes_  
_Beer through the nose on an inside joke_  
_I'm so excited, I haven't spoken_  
_And she's so pretty, and she's so sure_  
_Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her_  
_The summer's all in bloom_  
_The summer is ending soon_  
_It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone_  
_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_  
  
"I'll drink to that." Announced Draco; he then lifted up his bottle and downed the whole thing. Hermione laughed and took a sip of hers. Listening to the conversation that was flowing between the five of them, she felt so at peace and at rest. Yet she couldn't help thinking about the future. She looked down at the scratchy carpet of the living room floor and the voices around her blended into the music pounding from the stereo. She sighed.  
"You okay Hermione?" Her eyes came back in focus and she found Draco looking at her through his grey eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.  
"That's good." He smiled.  
Hermione looked over at Ginny, who was leaning on Harry's shoulder, laughing and throwing her hair over her shoulder. Hermione looked at Harry, who was starring at Ginny. She was so pretty, and so bold. Hermione admired her, but sometimes wondered if she was jealous as well. She mimicked Ginny, throwing her long brown hair over her shoulder and sliding over closer to Draco. Draco responded by resting his head on her shoulder.  
"Bony." He stated, laughing. Hermione laughed as well, throwing her head back like Ginny had done. Draco lifted up his head and smiled diffidently at her.  
"What?" A very unlike her, she giggled.  
"Nothing...well, it's just, you're acting very different." He said seriously, looking into her eyes.  
"Am I?" She lied, laughing nervously before continuing, "I'm just being Hermione."  
"Don't be Hermione. Don't be anything but yourself. I like you the way you are. As you. That's what you should be." He said deeply.  
Hermione stuttered, unsure of what to say. She tried to say something, anything, but the words could not come out. She wasn't sure how Draco had guessed exactly what she had been doing.  
"But..." She mumbled.  
"Hermione," He whispered, "I've been with girls before, I known when somebody is not being themselves. Just relax. We're home finally. We have a house, and we're all together, and we will be for a long time."  
"What if a long time really isn't that long?" Hermione thought out loud.  
Draco frowned, "Don't think like that. That just takes the fun out of everything. We're here right now, so make the most of it." He reached over for another beer and handed one to Hermione.  
They both sat drinking them, both of them thinking. Since when was Draco so deep? She didn't really know Draco though. At Hogwart's they had hated each other, Draco and her. But you couldn't really say that, because to hate somebody you have to know them. In their seventh year, after Draco has saved Harry's life in the final battle against Voldemort, did they become friends. After becoming friends, the five of them mostly hung out in a group, and Hermione never really had time to connect with him alone. But right there, in that moment, they had shared something, and Hermione looked over at Draco again, and saw a whole different person.  
  
_Maybe I'm a little bit over my head_  
_I come undone at the things he said_  
_And he's so funny in his bright red shirt_  
_We were all in love and we all got hurt_  
_I sneak into his car's cracked leather seat_  
_The smell of gasoline in the summer heat_  
_Boy, we're going way too fast_  
_It's all too sweet to last_  
  
They were both sitting on the floor. He was sitting against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him. She sat crossed legged, a half empty bottle of beer in her left hand. His hand reached out for his own bottle in front of him and as he drank, his long blonde hair tumbled down almost touching his shoulder. She too, took a drink, more slowly than him, letting the cool liquid flow down her throat smoothly.  
Over on the couch Harry, Ron and Ginny were talking happily together. She forced herself to not think about the future and she took another sip of beer. Standing up stiffly, she walked over to Draco and sat down beside him, feeling very dizzy suddenly.  
"I'm dizzy." Hermione giggled.  
"Me too, I think we drank too much." He laughed with her, pointing over at the collection of empty beer bottles on the coffee table. "I think I have to work tomorrow." He said.  
"I think so too." Hermione said.  
"Oh well," Continued Draco quietly.  
"Yeah." Hermione whispered.  
Draco tilted his head to look at her and he smiled. "Hermione..."  
Hermione smiled too. "Draco..." She looked into his eyes and her heart leapt.  
"What are you thinking?" Asked Draco mysteriously, reaching his arm around Hermione's waist.  
"Nothing..." She said, shaking her head and looking down at Draco's hand. She yearned to reach out and grabbed it. She had never felt this for a person before, and this was a person she barely knew.  
Draco stood up quickly and pulled Hermione up with one arm. He wrapped his arm around her again and they walked slowly towards Draco's bedroom.  
He opened the dark wooden door and they stepped inside together. Closing the door behind them, Draco walked over to his large bed and laid down on it, resting his head on a pillow.  
Hermione looked around curiously, after not being in his room before. A window on the far side of the room was closed; the forest green curtains hanging off the wall were drawn, casting an emerald shadow over everything. A dark set of drawers stood beside her, piled with his clothes. She felt slightly out of place, but made her way over to his bed, where he was now lying on his side, watching her with interest.  
She sat down beside Draco and he sat up as well, she breathed in deeply and all she could smell was the scent of his cologne. She smiled and lay down too, making herself comfortable.  
"Like the room?" He asked.  
"It's nice." She replied, not thinking.  
She had closed her eyes and was smiling.  
"Hermione." She heard Draco whisper her name softly. She felt the bed sink down on both sides of her and when she opened her eyes again Draco was kneeling over her, one leg on each side of her waist. She looked up at him and held her breath. He kneeled down and Hermione could feel his breath on her neck.  
  
_It's alright_  
_And I put myself in his hands_  
_But I hold on to your secrets in white houses_  
_Love, or something ignites in my veins_  
_And I pray it never fades in white houses_  
_My first time, hard to explain_  
_Rush of blood, oh, and a little bit of pain_  
_On a cloudy day, it's more common than you think_  
_He's my first mistake_  
  
He pulled himself towards her without the slightest resistance on Hermione's part. His lips found hers, fumbling and hot and wet. She kissed back, as hard as she could manage, tugging his lower lip into her mouth  
"I like you a lot Draco," Hermione murmured, pushing her hips against him.  
She grabbed him and starting up with the kissing again, frantic, big kisses that seemed like she was trying to swallow him whole. She didn't know what to do with her hands. They didn't belong around his neck, or his back, or his waist. Not for too long. Hermione was almost afraid he was going to laugh at her, but for some reason, Draco seemed almost as uncoordinated and ridiculous as she was.  
His lips were burning on her neck; his hips were rocking back and forth against hers. Tilting his head to capture Hermione's lips with his while she found herself unable to stop rocking into him, rubbing as hard as she could against his body. His tongue pushed her mouth open, wrapping around hers for a moment before moving down her jaw line.  
"Ohhhh," said Hermione as his hand reached under her shirt. She began breathing harder.  
"You like it a lot," he said, cupping her breast and squeezing. "Admit it."  
"I like it," she said, trying to kiss him so he would shut up. They couldn't think about this. If she thought, she'd be doing a very bad thing, Draco straddling her on his bed with his hand up her shirt.  
"Good," he said before aggressively shoving his tongue down his throat. Her hands were busy anyway, trying to get rid of the damn shirt. It was in the way and the way his eyes glowed was almost flattering when she pulled away to throw it aside.  
"Better?" she asked.  
"I like it," he growled, his hands suddenly on her hips, forcing her into a rhythm of his choosing. Hermione realized then that Draco was already wearing no clothes and was taken by surprise when he took of Hermione' jeans and harshly plunged into her.  
"I--" she gasped, as a rush of pain surged through her body, "Ohh." She whispered, leaning up to give him another kiss. Her lips were cool and dry now, and the passion that had first caught them in moment was completely gone from Hermione's mind. When Draco was finished, he collapsed on Hermione's side, burying the side of his head in a soft, feather pillow. Hermione rested on her side, staring at Draco, thinking about what had been done. This is was wrong. She thought quickly. We weren't supposed to do that. She got up off the bed quickly, somehow managing to pull on her clothes during the short walk to the closed bedroom door. Her mind was numb and she was barely aware of what she was doing. She opened the door and slowly walked over to the couch already occupied by Ron, Harry and Ginny. What have I done?  
  
_Maybe you were all faster than me_  
_We gave each other up so easily_  
_These silly little wounds will never mend_  
_I feel so far from where I've been_  
_So I go, and I will not be back here again_  
_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_  
_I lie, put my injuries all in the dust_  
  
_In my heart is the five of us_  
_In white house_  
And four months later, Hermione stood in the doorway of the large bungalow which she had once called home. But not anymore, she thought sadly. Everything looked the same as it had the day she had moved in, and that day with Draco. When was the last time she talked to Draco? She couldn't even remember back that far. Her mind turned over her thoughts about her friends. If she could call them friends now. It was like five strangers living in a house together. When had their friendship ended? It hadn't, really, if you thought about it. Maybe it was just the small things. It wasn't any of their faults. Maybe they all shared a small part in that fault. She sighed lightly as she thought about whether she would ever see Ginny, or Draco, or Harry, or Ron again. She was heading to small private Wizard school in Canada, thousands of miles away from them. Did it even matter if they never saw each other again? They acted like strangers anyways. She would make friends in Canada, or at least she hoped so.  
Hermione walked through the house, through the living room, and the hallway, finally stopping before the door that closed of Draco's room from the rest of the house. She wasn't going to let Draco, her first mistake, hang in her mind. She had grown since then. She wouldn't think about the past, she would think about the future. Moving on, and not remaining in before. Thinking about moving, and the future got her thinking about home. Did she have a place to call home now? No, she didn't. Her mind spun with homesickness and again, she wished for the past, to be back at Hogwart's. If she could do things over again she would have never become friends with Draco. But it didn't matter now. What's done is done. She looked around the room, looking over the white-painted walls and the rough carpeted floor, scratched and scraped with memories of the happy times the five of them had spent there. She remembered the time that Harry and Ginny had come home wasted and Ron had freaked out. And there was the time Harry accidentally let Crookshanks out and he stayed out all night looking her him. Or the time they had tried to stay up as long as they could, and they made it to three days without sleep until they all fell asleep. Or the time they had stayed up all night playing truth or dare and Hermione had ended up having to run around outside naked. The same night Ginny had to tie up a random person in a feather boa. She laughed out loud and was suddenly reminded of the emptiness surrounding her in the house. She silently picked up her bags and continued walking through the almost empty house. And then she left the house for the last time and she closed the door, remembering the good and forgetting the bad.  
  
_And you, maybe you'll remember me_  
_What I gave is yours to keep_  
_In white houses_  
_In white houses_  
_In white houses_  



End file.
